I Love You as You
by Rissya
Summary: OS "aku mencintaimu sebagai dirimu bukan sebagai pengganti dirinya percayalah" -YunJae- OOC Genderswitch


Tittle : I Love You as You

Main Pair : YunJae

Warning : Gaje, Gak penting, banyak typo(s), genderswitch, OOC

Angin menyapu kelopak mungil nan cantik itu. Membawanya terbang melayang menembus jarak.

Membuat gadis dan laki-laki disampingnya berkali-kali menangkap kelopak yang menghalangi pandangannya tersebut. Yang laki-laki nampak sangat kerepotan karena masalah kecil itu, tapi yang perempuan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mengganggu!" seru laki-laki itu.

"Dasar Yunho..."

"Apanya yang lucu, Jae?"

Jaejoong, gadis itu masih tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yunho yang kekanak-kanakan, "Kau itu lucu, masa dengan sakura saja kerepotan. Mereka bukan masalah besar, Yun..."

"Cih," Yunho memalingkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong menerawang ke angkasa. Awan-awan nampak ramah beriringan menyapa bening matanya. Senyuman dengan singkat tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Hanya berdua disini, di padang rumput indah bertemankan sakura yang manis.

Sepertinya bisa dibilang sempurna?

Ya, bisa. Dari penglihatan luar memang terlihat sempurna. Tapi siapa yang tahu, isi hati dan masalah di dalamnya? Sebandingkah dengan kebahagiaan ini?

Jaejoong menggenggam kelopak mungil sakura yang tak sengaja melintas di hadapannya. Menatap kelopak merah muda yang telah berada di telapak tangannya itu.

"Yun..." panggilnya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, kenapa?" jawab Yunho agak malas. Kemudian merebahkan dirinya di rumput dengan berbantalkan lengan.

"Tak heran ya..."

"Apanya?"

"Sakura ini..."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa? Jangan membuatku bingung, Jae!"

"Begini... Maksudku, tak heran kalau sakura itu digunakan sebagai simbol cinta ya..."

Yunho bangkit, melongok ke telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Bentuknya saja hati dengan warna merah muda begitu. Kau sering menceritakannya, kan?"

"Ah, kupikir kau sudah lupa..."

"Jangan kira aku sepikun itu!" Yunho memandang Jaejoong sinis, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Jaejoong.

Mereka terhenyak hening lagi. Yunho tiduran, dan Jaejoong masih menekuri sakura itu.

"Sakura itu cantik sekali, ya..."

"Ya, mereka cantik. Tapi mengganggu!" Yunho lagi-lagi menyingkirkan kelopak sakura yang hinggap di wajahnya.

"Mereka masalah!" seru Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, tampak susah diartikan. Ekspresinya berubah saat mendengar kata yang terakhir dari Yunho tadi.

Yunhoyang menyadarinya kemudian bangkit, "Kau kenapa, Jae?"

"Erm... Tidak... Ngomong-ngomong soal masalah..."

"Ada apa? Kau juga punya masalah? Ceritakan padaku!"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho lekat-lekat untuk beberapa detik, namun dengan cepat mengalihkannya ke langit.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Yun... Apa kau benar-benar... Mencintaiku?"

Yunho tersentak sekian lama, memandang Jaejoong dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu... Cuma..."

"Jawab aku, Yun," Jaejoong tak mengubah nada bicaranya, namun tetap terdengar seperti titah yang harus ditanggapi.

"Tentu saja..." Yunho tak berani memandang Jaejoong. Ia tak mau ditertawakan lagi karena wajahnya yang merah, hampir senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Tapi Jaejoong tak tertawa seperti yang diduga Yunho. Malah dia semakin menunduk, meski masih tersenyum.

"Jae...?"

"Kau mencintaiku sebagai seorang Jaejoong atau pengganti Karam?"

Yunho semakin terkejut, tak pernah menyangka akan ditanyai hal seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

"Yun, aku butuh jawabanmu, karena masalah ini begitu menggangguku. Aku terus-terusan bingung, apa posisiku dihatimu..."

Yunho semakin gelisah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur, pertanyaan ini tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, bahkan jawabannya. Jawaban apa yang mesti diberinya, ia juga bingung. Itu membuktikan, ia pun terkadang masih ragu akan rasa cintanya sendiri.

"Tidak, Jae."

"Aku harap itu kejujuran, Yun."

"Ya... Mungkin..."

Jaejoong tak menjawab, tak juga bereaksi apapun. Tak menunjukan perubahan air mukanya.

"Terkadang... Aku memang masih memikirkan Karam..." Yunho berusaha jujur.

"Berada hanya sebagai pengganti, karena kemiripan atau apapun itu, sangat menyakitkan, Yun..." suara Jaejoong bergetar.

Yunho semakin merasa bersalah, "Aku belum selesai, Jae!"

Jaejoong diam lagi.

"Memang terkadang aku teringat Karam. Senyum dinginnya. Cinta pertamaku..."

Jaejoong terhenyak dalam diam. Berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata dan batinnya yang teriris.

"Namun saat dia pergi, aku menemukanmu. Yang mirip segalanya, mata itu, semuanya membuatku teringat pada Karam. Tapi dengarlah, Jae, aku memilihmu, bersamamu disini bukan karena kau adalah pengganti dirinya."

"Lantas apa, Yun? Aku perlu jawaban yang pasti!" nada bicara Jaejoong meninggi.

"Karena aku... Mencintaimu karena kau bukan Karam."

"Jangan permainkan wanita, Yun."

"Masa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Kau adalah kau, Karam adalah masa lalu."

"Bagaimana kalau dia adalah masa lalu yang masih kau kenang dan harapkan?"

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Dia sudah pergi. Meski terkadang aku masih mengingatnya, apa gunanya? Sudah ada kamu."

"Itu artinya sama saja aku adalah pengganti dirinya! Aku tidak perlu cinta dari orang yang tak menganggap aku adalah diriku sendiri!" Jaejoong menghamburkan tangisnya.

"Jae! Kau salah paham! Kau tidak mengerti maksudku!"

"Jadi? Kau mau meralat kata-katamu hanya karena aku marah?"

"Justru jika aku meralat kata-kataku, itu membuktikan bahwa aku masih ingin bersamamu, Jae!"

Jaejoong tak menoleh meski Yun berusaha menarik pandangannya, dia hanya menangkap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang masih betah berkeliaran.

"Aku tahu Karam terkadang mampir di ingatanku. Tapi percayalah. Saat ini aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Jaejoong. Ada hal yang ada padamu tapi tak ada di Karam. Kau lembut, perhatian, sering tersenyum, membuatku sadar dan bangkit dari kesepian."

Sekarang Jaejoong mau memandangnya, meski hanya dari ujung matanya saja.

"Memang benar Karam adalah cinta pertamaku. Namun cinta pertama tak mesti yang terindah kan, jika ada cinta selanjutnya yang lebih sempurna?"

"Kau jujur?"

"Kalau aku bohong, silahkan perlakukan aku apapun yang kau mau."

"Benar begitu?"

"Kau ini tidak mengerti atau sengaja menguji kesabaranku, Jae?" Yunho lagi-lagi menatap sinis.

Barulah Jaejoong tertawa lagi. Yunho sedikit lega. Jaejoong pun mengikuti Yunho, berbaring di rerumputan.

"Dulu aku dan Karam juga pernah seperti ini," Yunho membuka suara lagi. Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan, biarlah ia membebaskan Yunho bercerita tentang wanita itu dulu. Ia berusaha mendengarkan.

"Bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, itu lumayan jadi pengalaman bagus. Tapi, karena dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi itulah membuat kami harus berpisah. Tapi kalau memang itu yang harus terjadi, bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya aku juga bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik..."

"Terkadang ada takdir yang susah diterima, Yun."

"Tapi tenang saja, itu takdir yang pahit, namun awal dari sebuah takdir yang menyenangkan."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau jadi memandangiku seperti itu, bodoh?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil untuk kesekian kalinya, "Ternyata seorang Jung Yunho juga punya sisi yang seperti ini, ya?"

Yunho cemberut, "Memangnya salah? Aku marah-marah tidak boleh, aku begitu ternyata kau protes juga?"

"Tak apa. Aku malah bangga," Jaejoong bangkit. Mengibas-ngibaskan sedikit rok merahnya yang kotor.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang," jawab Jaejoong singkat, berjalan meninggalkan Yunho langkah demi langkah.

"Pulang? Hei, jangan bilang kau masih marah padaku!"

"Siapa yang marah?"

"Kau tidak, kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang. Sudah sore."

"Tunggu, Jae!" Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi? Tenang saja, aku tidak marah padamu. Malah aku yang harus minta maaf, aku terlalu egois..." suara Jaejoong melembut.

"... Hati-hati yah maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu..."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ya, tidak apa-apa aku juga bawa sepeda oh ya jangan macam-macam."

"Kau juga," sinis Yunho, "Awas kalau kau membohongiku. Awas juga kalau kau punya seseorang disana."

"Tenang saja, selama kau setia, aku pasti akan setia," senyum Jaejoong. Senyum simpul dan tipis, namun manis, membuat Yunho luluh.

"Tapi tenang saja," lanjut Jaejoong, "Biarpun kau menemukan yang lain, kau akan selalu berada disini," Jaejoong memejamkan mata, meletakkan tangannya di dada.

Yunho terpaku. Kata-kata spontannya tadi ternyata benar-benar tepat. Cinta pertama tak mesti yang terindah kan? Apalagi kalau kita mendapatkan cinta sempurna setelahnya. Kenangan luka cinta pertama itu pasti akan hilang.

"Terima kasih, Jae..." Yunho dengan cepat membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Dan dengan cepat dikecupnya kening gadis itu hingga Jaejoong tersipu.

Sekian lama posisi itu tertahan oleh waktu. Hingga Jaejoong melepaskan diri.

"Aku pulang yah Yun!" Jaejoong lalu berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

Yunho melongok, hingga Jaejoong menghilang

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai dirimu Jae..."

**FIN**

Last word mind to review? :D


End file.
